I Promise You
by yin 13 yang
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang hanya bisa Sasuke lakukan di dalam mimpi Naruuto.


Konichiwa...

Hnn... Atas beberapa rikues dari temen-temen yang udah baca dan review "Pieces of Dream", saya balik lagi dengan fict serupa tapi tak sama *lha?*.

Saya ga' ada maksud bikin sekuel, prekuel, atau apapun itu yang ada sangkut pautnya sama "Pieces of Dreaming". Cuman, kalo Sasuke mikirin Naruto sampe' kebawa mimpi, masa' Naruto ga' melakukan hal yang sama?

Jadi fict ini saya buat supaya mereka impas. Sama rata. Adil. Seri. Satu lawan satu. Halaaahh...

Ya sudahh! Silakan dibaca.

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

I Promise You (c) Ken

# # # # # # # # #

Sampai kapan waktu selalu bisa menyembuhkan luka?

Kenyataannya, ini sudah dua tahun lebih sejak Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha, menuruti ambisinya untuk menjadi kuat demi membunuh Itachi. Dan luka itu sampai sekarang masih menganga, lebar, dan berdarah-darah di suatu tempat dalam tubuh Naruto.

Dan setiap malam, saat ia bebas sendirian di dalam kamarnya, membuang senyum dari wajahnya, melepas ikat kepala Konohanya, dan sepenuhnya menjadi seorang Naruto, sakit itu akan menghujam lagi.

Tak ada yang tahu. Tak ada yang peduli tentang bagaimana perasaan Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Tak ada yang mengerti.

Hanya angin malam yang tahu seberapa banyak airmata Naruto yang harus tumpah dan seberapa kehilangannya Naruto atas kepergian pemuda dingin itu.

Dan Naruto akan membawa kesedihan itu hingga ke dalam mimpi. Mimpi yang sejujurnya hanya akan memperdalam lukanya sampai ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana mendeskripsikan rasa sakitnya.

Naruto akan memimpikan Sasuke ada di hadapannya dan tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang sangat jarang Naruto temukan di wajah putih susunya.

"Teme..."

Vakum.

Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan bagaimana.

Ia tahu bahwa ini hanya sekedar mimpi. Ia tak mau berharap lengannya dan pemuda itu saling peluk. Saling dekap. Naruto tak bisa menahannya untuk pergi setiap kali ia hampir membuka mata di pagi hari.

Naruto melihat orang itu berjalan mendekatinya. Dengan senyum yang sama sekali belum pudar.

"Brengsek kau, Teme!"

Teriakan Naruto membuat gerakan oang itu terhenti.

"Kau hanya berani muncul di mimpiku! Mana nyalimu untuk menemuiku di dunia nyata?"

Naruto melihat mata onyx itu melebar namun kemudian menghangat lagi.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Mendekati Naruto lagi.

"Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kulakukan di dunia nyata, Dobe."

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang.

Suara itu rasanya sudah berabad-abad tidak terdengar di telinganya. Dan wajah Sasuke...kenapa terlihat begitu sedih?

"Mau apa kau, Teme? Aku..."

Vakum lagi.

Kali ini karena Sasuke menempelkan telunjuk kanannya di bibir Naruto.

"Kalau kau teriak lagi, mungkin bukan cuma telunjuk ini yang menghentikanmu."

Naruto terkesiap.

Telunjuk itu turun dari bibirnya. Dengan gerak lamban melewati sisi dagu kirinya. Menyentuh di sepanjang bahunya. Berhenti sebentar di sendi putar lengannnya lalu menyusuri punggungnya.

Tangan itu mendorongnya mendekat. Ke tubuh Sasuke. Jatuh dalam pelukan pemuda dingin satu itu.

Ya! Sasuke memeluknya.

"Di dunia nyata, aku tak bisa begini."

Kalimat itu meluncur masuk ke telinga Naruto saat jarak telah ditiadakan antara mereka berdua.

Naruto bisa merasakan detak jantung mereka bersahutan. Seolah tak mau kalah dari pemiliknya yang sudah dikuasai kerinduan yang sangat.

Perlahan, Naruto balas merengkuh dan membiarkan Sasuke menenggelamkan diri dalam lehernya. Melesakkan aroma yang mereka rindukan satu sama lain dalam-dalam ke paru-paru.

"Kau bisa lakukan ini di dunia nyata, Teme...

Sebagai respon agar Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap mata biru langit di hadapannya yang kini sudah sedikit basah.

...Kau bisa lakukan ini, asal kau kembali."

Onyx dan biru langit bertemu dalam waktu lama. Seolah menegaskan betapa kerinduan itu membuncah seiring waktu-waktu yang berlalu saat mereka tak bisa bertemu. Pemilik mata onyx mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pipi kulit tan itu. Menghapus jejak airmata dari sana.

"Bolehkah aku berharap?", tanya Sasuke perih.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Tak perlu berharap, Sasuke. Aku yang menjanjikannnya padamu."

Pemuda bermata onyx itu tersenyum pahit lalu kembali mendekatkan diri pada Naruto. Namun kali ini bukan hanya tubuh mereka yang tanpa jarak. Tapi juga wajah dan hati mereka.

Naruto tahu ini hanya mimpi. Tapi keyakinannya tak akan salah bahwa pemuda onyx yang entah berada di mana di dunia nyata itu memang menyukainya. Tak ada yang salah. Bahkan saat bibirnya diklaim si ayam itu.

Dan saat ciuman itu berakhir, Naruto bisa melihat senyum di wajah pemuda onyx itu belum pudar.

"Kau akan pulang kan? Sasuke?"

Satu ciuman kilat mendarat di bibir Naruto lagi.

"Aku berjanji padamu, Naruto."

-OWARI-

# # # # # # # # #

Lebih panjang dari "Pieces of Dream" ya?

Yahh...semenderita apapun si ayam itu, Naruto jauh lebih menderita lho! Haha...

Terima kasih saya ucakan pada : Fi suki suki, NaruEls, Aoi no Tsuki, Rosly Namikaze, HaMaki Sana, dan my lovely uke-chan *dibantai* AnnaYuki, yang udah bersedia meluangkan waktu membaca "Pieces of Dream" bahkan sampai mau repot-repot meninggalkan jejak untuk saya. Hikzzz... Sankyuuuuuuuuuu!

Woiyaaa, Happy FID for all! ^^

Well, saya kembali menunggu review. *duduk bersila sambil harap-harap cemas*


End file.
